1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for configuring an idle screen, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for analyzing functions of a terminal according to a user's environmental state, and configuring an idle screen in accordance with the analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a terminal such as a mobile communication terminal, in order to utilize a function of the terminal, a user searches for an established path that allows the user to utilize the corresponding terminal function. Recently, however, as the functions supported by the terminal are diversified and increased in number, the user is forced to search the menu screen every time to utilize the various terminal functions. More recent terminals support a function allowing the user to configure an idle screen with shortcut icons of the terminal functions that the user intends to utilize. This allows the user to directly utilize the desired terminal function by selecting a shortcut icon associated with the corresponding terminal function among the shortcut icons on the idle screen without the need for searching a separate menu screen provided for the terminal functions.
In the configuration described above, when the user wants to utilize a function other than the terminal functions that he/she previously set on the idle screen, the user must reconfigure the idle screen to incorporate a shortcut icon for the corresponding terminal's function.
In addition, since the terminal functions that the user intends to utilize may undergo a change according to environmental state information of the user, such as time, position, weather and temperature, and/or state information of the user, such as the user's mood, the conventional terminal has difficulty in providing a desirable idle screen for the user.